roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Heyman
|born = Oklahoma |occupation = *Advertising *Corporate Productions *Actor & Voice Actor *Writer |equipment = |roles = Caboose Wade Bidderman Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck |nationality = American |notable = |media= |gamerscore = 38,605 }} Joel Pearce Heyman is one of the co-founders of Rooster Teeth, as well as an actor, writer, and director presently serving as the Head of RT advertising/corporate productions He is best known for starring in Red vs. Blue as Michael J. Caboose and O'Malley, and The Strangerhood as Wade, Bartholomew Oobleck in RWBY, as well as Bidderman in 1-800-Magic, a show he wrote. He occasionally also writes some Rooster Teeth Shorts. In addition to his involvement with Rooster Teeth, he has also starred in The Schedule, a live-action film written and directed by Burnie Burns and produced by Matt Hullum. Career Joel graduated from the University of Texas, in Austin, in 1997 where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Drama Production. Achievement Hunter Joel occasionally makes videos for Achievement Hunter. His videos are typically humorous in nature, although he has made a 5-part guide for Halo CE Anniversary's skulls and terminals with Jack. Most notable among these are "Joel and Jack meet the Kinectimals", which has been viewed on YouTube more than 3 million times and is the number one search result for "Kinectimals". Let's Play Joel appeared in Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 2 - On a Rail!. He used the "Prisoner Steve" skin, with light blond hair and an orange jumpsuit, and as the others built their minecart track, Joel went off alone to build and mine. Joel would comment whenever one of the others asked where he is, saying that they couldn't find him, or to keep their lava away from him. He was apparently concerned that Gavin would try to mess with him, Joel having "heard stories about him." Joel also created a video for Far Cry 3 showing various things you can do with water vehicles and a Dead Space 3 Video for an Achievement Hunter Segment called "Achievement Hunter Kids". Additionally, he has made a short Let's Play of Portal 2 with Jack, and a New Year's Eve special Let's Play of Dead Space 3 with Jack. Other videos involve Jiliian's Fitness Adventure, Country Dance 2, Dead Space 1, and La Noire. There have also been several Let's Plays with Joel and Adam, which have mainly consisted of horror games. Videos Roles * Coach of the short-lived Blue team for The Gauntlet. * Host of What do you Know. * As the Head of RT advertising/corporate productions, Joel's job responsibilities now include the following: ** Find sponsors and coordinates sponsored lets plays/shorts/commercials Rooster Teeth does ** Manage the business/corporate RT site with some sample commercials under portfolio ** Manage the commercials Rooster Teeth does for major companies Gallery Joel Heyman pointing.jpg|Pointy Joel.png|Joel's character "Prison Steve" in Minecraft Joel-Suit.png|Joel before going to Michael Jones and Lindsay Jones's wedding Adam-and-Joel.png|Adam Ellis and Joel at RTX14 joel-tattoo.png|Joel's tattoo joel-rtaa.png|Joel's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Joel gav geoff 2007CC.jpg|Joel with Geoff and Gavin playing Guitar Hero in Hotel Room during Comic Con 2007 RTBooth Comiccon2007.jpg|Joel with Becca, Geoff and Gavin in the RT Booth at Comic Con 2007 Trivia *He seems to pay a great deal of attention to stock prices, particularly of gold, is scared of snakes, and has issues with technology, all of which has been noted in episodes of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. *In going with his fear of snakes, Joel, ironically, owned a pet python when he was younger. *He has also done a range of acting roles on American television shows including Friends, Angel, The Inside, Alias, Criminal Minds. Visit Joel Heyman's IMDB profile for more information. *He had a minor role in Halo 3 as an unseen marine, voiced in the character of Caboose from Red vs. Blue, ''found in the Crow's Nest level on Legendary difficulty. **The marine in question, as well as another one as part of Master Chief's team, are voiced in Red vs. Blue characters regardless of difficulty, only the two characters whose voices are used vary based on the difficulty played. In Joel's case, the other marine is voiced by Burnie Burns in the character of Church. *Despite his reputation for voicing the happy-go-lucky character of Caboose, Joel often appears agitated or irate when in public, and has a reputation among Rooster Teeth employees as an open pessimist. *When Joel first joined Rooster Teeth as a full-time employee, his first task was the re-shooting of Red vs Blue seasons 1 and 2 using the PC version of ''Halo: Combat Evolved to shoot in high-resolution for the Xbox Live Marketplace. *Joel was apparently a big fan of Star Trek ''as he used to be able to name all of the ships as noted in Megacraft - Giant Spaceship Fleet. Adequately, he was an extra on the ''Trek show Enterprise. *While Caboose is often completely divorced from reality in Red vs. Blue, his other major character Dr. Oobleck of RWBY is a noted historian. References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Crew Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Male Staff Category:Writers Category:Machinimator Category:RWBY Cast Category:September Birthday Category:Sportsball Category:Day 5 Cast & Crew Category:Lazer Team Cast & Crew Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Rooster Teeth Productions